A Change of Heart
by Andromeda Writes
Summary: They say people never change - but is it really true? (College AU) (T for some cursing)
1. Chapter 1

Carswell Thorne was what you'd call a womanizer.

And he wore the title like a badge of honor.

It's not that he was heartless, no.

He just really liked to play the field.

And he was damn good at it.

They were always already crying every time he leaned against the door frame, a pretend-apologetic half-smile on his face. "It's not you, it's me. Really. I'm just–"

"–not ready for a serious relationship right now. You see,–"

"–I really shouldn't be paying attention to girls–"

"–now that I have to focus on graduating."

It wasn't that every girl at the university didn't know the regurgitated excuses, it was just that they all thought they would be the ones to change him.

However, when he'd set his sights on her, it was over.

There were plenty of girls in the huge school who wanted nothing to do with him, and it didn't really bother him much. There was always fresh meat to choose from.

But she showed the very least amount of interest that any woman who was attracted to men ever could've.

Carswell was a junior in a mostly-freshman computer applications class (intentionally, of course). It was a prerequisite for the more advanced computer classes, but he was mostly there to scope out another new crop of freshmen girls.

She hadn't even looked at him when he sat down next to her on the first day.

"This class is going to be _so _easy," he told her, rubbing his palms together.

She just hummed in response.

He pursed his lips, "So, uh, what're you studying?"

The short girl with the bright blue eyes and miraculously long blonde hair – pulled into a braid over her shoulder – shot him a look, "I already–I already know all about you, Mr. Thorne. Please do not speak to me anymore."

"Oh, Mr. Thorne." He rested his chin atop a fist, "That's cute. I don't think any girl has ever addressed me like that before I've even introduced myself."

"I asked you not to speak to me," she warned, her eyes shifting back to the log-in screen on her computer.

Thorne bristled, but he wasn't going to give up just yet.

* * *

><p>"Aces," Carswell breathed, eyes glued to the screen. "Why is this thing so damned specific? It's a fucking spreadsheet." He listed his head, his voice a harsh whisper, "Hey, Cress. Can you help?"<p>

She was already logging off her computer, "I told you to call me Crescent, Carswell. Not Cress. Crescent."

"Don't leave." He furrowed his brow, "We still have forty minutes of class left. Can you help me, please?"

"We've been classroom neighbors for three weeks and the nicest thing you've managed to say to me is 'your chest looks great in that top', so I think you can help yourself." Her voice was sharp as she spoke and she grabbed her things, storming away.

Carswell let out a long groan and almost, maybe, perhaps… felt a little guilty, for once.

* * *

><p>She set the hot cup of coffee on floor next to the table leg by her chair, switching on the computer and logging in.<p>

As always, he waltzed into the classroom right after her. "Morning, Crescent."

Her shoulders tensed, "Carswell."

He sat down and wiggled the mouse to wake the computer, "I'm–I, um, I'm not–I don't really do this too often, but I–I'm sorry for being so rude to you, Crescent."

Cress's shoulders relaxed, but she was unmoved. "Wow. I didn't know the famous Carswell Thorne knew the definition of the words 'sorry' or 'apologize'." Finally, she glanced over at him, the smallest of smiles playing at the corners of her lips, "I accept your apology. Just–just, try… try not to be such a jerk all of the time."

Carswell cleared his throat, "I suppose I can try."

He dragged his fingers through his hair and stared at the screen, trying to figure out what the online homework application was asking him to do with the project. He leaned over to Cress, "You know, in all my years of schooling, I've never needed to use one of these things so thoroughly."

Cress gave a noncommittal grunt, "I'm assuming you have no idea what you're doing."

"Am I that obvious?" He chuckled, "I just – what even _is _a slide animation? What's the purpose? Sounds tacky."

She lifted an eyebrow and glanced over at him as soon as she pressed the 'submit' button. "You're having trouble with slide animations? Stars, you're hopeless, aren't you, Mr. 'This'll-be-Easy'?" She tittered, "Here, click on this." She started pointing to various buttons on the screen, showing the first signs of a positive attitude towards him since they'd met a month ago.

Cress had planned to get out of class early and stop for lunch before her next class, but it took until five 'til for her to help him finish up the assignment. Afterwards, he logged off and twisted his chair towards her. His voice was hardly above an excited whisper as to not draw attention to them, but he had a huge smile on his face.

"You just might be the best, Crescent."

She squared her shoulders and lifted her chin, "I-I know. Thanks."

* * *

><p>It wasn't common for Crescent Moon Darnell to get out of her campus dorm on the weekends, but her roommate had convinced her and there was really no way around it.<p>

Cress was a nothing if not a homebody, and so she was immediately struck by the chaotic atmosphere as soon as they'd entered the off-campus apartment that was being rented to a friend of a friend.

She stuck mostly to her roommate's side and pretended to drink whatever she was handed. They found a couch to sit on and Iko – Cress's more outgoing roommate – had a conversational partner already, leaving Cress to fend for herself.

She fiddled with the phone in her hand and looked around to see if she recognized anyone, but feeling more like she just wanted to go home.

And the worst of it was, she knew his voice the second she'd noticed it, and she knew he wasn't alone.

He came strolling into the living room with his arms draped around the shoulders of two model-esque women who were probably closer to his age than Cress.

She sank back into her seat. It wasn't like she wanted to see Carswell Thorne! Quite the opposite, actually. For some reason, the idea of embarrassing herself in front of him was the worst daydream she could muster. It's not like he was important, or anything. He was a jerk.

She didn't want him to notice her, but it was too late before she'd made up an escape plan.

"Crescent! Is that you?" He dropped his arms from the two girls and muttered something to them, causing them to roll their eyes and walk away. He swaggered over to her and plopped down on the living chair next to the couch, all charisma and casualty. "I never expected to see you in a place like this!"

Cress swallowed hard and nodded, "And I'm not at all surprised to see you."

He shrugged nonchalantly, "What can I say?"

She glanced nervously back at Iko, whose back was still turned to her, and then around again to Carswell. "Shouldn't you be seducing some poor girl into thinking you actually care about her? You know better than to think I'll fall for your tricks."

His charismatic smile faltered, "And here I thought I was making progress with you. We could be friends."

She cocked an eyebrow, "Friends? Look, I tolerate you in class and I help you when I have time. That doesn't make us friends."

He watched a red tint cover the bridge of her nose and grinned again, "What? Afraid you might fall in love with me?"

"I don't fall for heartbreakers," she scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Don't you think you can change me?"

"I'm not naïve." She narrowed her eyes at him, "You really are heartless, aren't you?"

Carswell chuckled and sat back, "Well, no. I just… haven't found the right girl yet."

Cress rolled her eyes, "And you're not going to find her like that."

"Like what?"

She shook her head at him, knowing that he knew exactly what she meant and turned away, pretending like there was something interesting on her phone.

He frowned and, disappointed, got up and left to go, well, somewhere else.

* * *

><p>Cress eyed him as he sat next to her. The atmosphere around him was still as egotistical and arrogant as ever, but something about him was different.<p>

He gave her a weak smile, "Morning, Crescent."

"Morning," she muttered, barely moving her lips. "I haven't seen your usual gaggle of girls lately."

He shrugged, "I lost interest."

"I'm not surprised."

"It's not like that."

"Does it matter?"

He bristled, "Yes."

"So, I'm supposed to believe that you're different all of the sudden? You're unchangeable, Thorne." Something about him _had_ certainly changed over the last three weeks since their short rendezvous at the party, but she wasn't optimistic.

The corners of his lips turned downward, "Am I?"

* * *

><p>It was another party, another weekend, with midterms behind everyone. It was time to loosen up before reality caught back up on Monday, and Cress was not permitted to be left at home.<p>

She stood with a group of friends, taking small sips out of her solo cup, interjecting into the conversation whenever she saw fit, but mostly keeping to herself.

She caught his eye when she was doing another sweep of the room. He was talking with one of his friends, not a girl within five feet of him (and only because it was a rather small apartment for the amount of people there). It was almost unnatural. She watched him say something to his friend and then start making his way toward her.

Cress quickly turned back to her friends, her eyes wide. She really, really, really, kind of… maybe didn't want to talk to him.

He tapped on her shoulder and she started, turning toward him, "Carswell!"

Carswell swiveled his gaze across the small group of her stunned friends before his eyes rested in hers again, "Can we talk?"

She shot her friends a nervous look but finally agreed, and they decided on outside. There were still people out there mingling and smoking, so Cress wasn't really nervous about that.

He pressed his shoulder into the brick of the apartment building and gave her a crooked smile, "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, for real."

Cress brushed her gaze over him. He just looked so good with his white shirt and black leather jacket and just barely disheveled blond hair and–

Cress stopped herself before her mind could go on. The fact of the matter was that he wasn't very bright, but could do so, so much better than her – a computer nerd who hadn't been around a pair of shears in maybe five years. Right at the moment, it was fish tail braided to the side, the tips of her hair brushing her waist.

"Why are you sorry 'for real'?" She asked, her arms folded over her chest.

He stared down at whatever was in his cup, swirling it around, shifting his eyes up to meet hers, "I know I've been an asshole to you since we met, and I'm not sure how to make it up to you, but I'd like to try."

Cress's laugh was abrupt, "What? What are you _talking _about?"

"You're great, Crescent." He lifted his head, his eyes crashing into hers, "Really great. The best, actually. And I don't–I don't know, I kind of like you, I think. I haven't had feelings that were genuine like this since high school, and I went and got my heart broken. I'm a little afraid, honestly." He ended his mini-spiel with a weak chuckle.

She studied him for a moment, from the tense crease in his forehead to the set of his jaw. She began to giggle, "Oh, that's just… that's wonderful. You really got me for a second there, Carswell. You almost had me believing that I, inadvertently, changed you! That's cute. That's a good one."

His face fell, "You don't believe me."

"Can you blame me?"

He shook his head.

She threw a glance around.

Carswell sighed.

"I should believe you, shouldn't I?" She finally muttered.

He shrugged, his eyes dropping to his feet.

Cress knew it was stupid, knew it might've been just him getting better at his games, but something inside of her said that it wasn't. He was being honest. "Th-thank you," her voice hiccupped on the first word and she concealed the embarrassment with a sip.

He said nothing.

"So what if I do believe you? What, then?"

He cleared his throat, "Well, maybe, next I could… I could take you out?"

"A date," she said succinctly.

"If you want to call it that, yeah."

She smiled, "Unbelievable. Okay, fine. You take me out. But I'm not going to play your game. If I so much as think you're playing me, I'm gone."

Carswell chuckled, "I can understand that. So, it's a date?"

She nodded once, "It's a date."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: This is SO TROPE-Y. I'M REALLY SORRY. I'M SO SORRY. I wrote this one for tlcshipweeks, too! Unthemed, but ye. I wrote it in like three hours, so if it seems a bit rushed, that might be why... heh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: I am SO SORRY for taking eight years (a month) to write a sequel to this. (More importantly, I'm sorry that it's probabl e.) I've been wanting to, honestly, it's just that uh… well… life is hectic and my creative energy and free time are being diverted elsewhere. (There may need to be another part after this. No promises on when. ;A;)

PS: I would honestly go back and read the first chapter again (if this is you coming back to it and not your first time finding it!) because it's suuuuper choppy and probably not well-written and that's probably the only way you'll understand it. :( I'm sooooorrrrryyyyy.

* * *

><p><strong>Two and a Half Months Earlier<strong>

Taking a seat next to her roommate, Iko, Cress glanced around the far too-small room. Their RA, Annalise, had called a meeting for all of the girls in her apartment building. There were at least 15 other girls in the living room of Annalise's campus apartment, and the atmosphere was restless.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why I called you here," she said as the last few girls filtered in. "We've all already been introduced, so I need to let you in on something. It's a little unorthodox to do this, but it's important to me." She handed a photo to a girl, instructing her to pass it around. "This is advice you will probably get more than once, but you still need to hear it from me. This is Carswell Thorne, and if you don't want your heart shattered into a million pieces, don't talk to him. Ever."

Cress was pretty sure Annalise teared up a bit. She looked over at Iko, who just gave a half-hearted shrug and pulled out her phone.

Annalise went on for ten minutes about all the things she knew about him, how she'd tried to change him, how she was now just another notch on his belt.

By the time it was over, some girls were comforting her, some groaning, and one even stood up and informed everyone that she was a lesbian and didn't appreciate the complete waste of her time, then stomped out.

Iko and Cress shrugged it all off and started to head back to the apartment.

"That was, uh, unreal." Iko muttered once they managed to wrestle their way out of the overcrowded apartment.

Cress chuckled, "I wonder how recently this happened? She seemed pretty upset."

"Who cares?" Iko asked, whining. She covered her face with her hands as Cress moved to grab her key. "Ugh. I can't believe classes start tomorrow! I think we need at least another week."

Cress pushed the door open, "And then next week, you'll ask for another week and so on and so forth. You've gotta start eventually."

Iko crossed her arms, grumbling.

* * *

><p>He threw the ball into the air, catching it just before it hit his face. "I love the start of a new semester," he laughed. "Did you see all the babes on freshmen move-in day? It's gonna be a good year."<p>

Andrew, Carswell's roommate, chuckled. "Right? Imagine how the parties will be."

"I can practically smell the mix of alcohol and perfume already."

* * *

><p>He strolled into class 6 minutes before it started, assessing the situation. Most of the computers were taken, except for one in the second row, right next to a girl with long, blonde hair. He smirked and swaggered over, sitting down next to her.<p>

He was disappointed when she didn't so much as even look at him.

Carswell tried to introduce himself, only to be further disappointed by her complete and total rejection.

_I asked you not to speak to me_, he mocked in his head. How rude.

He pressed his lips, studying her. "How do you know about me?"

She still didn't look over at him, "My RA, Annalise, told us about how you broke her heart. Must've been recent, she seemed pretty upset about it."

"Annalise." He scrolled through all the names in his head. "Annalise, Annalise, Annalise… oh! Right! Annie! Kinda French, yeah? Dated her three semesters ago for, like, a week."

Cress's laugh was abrupt and a little too loud, "Wow. You must've really gotten her hopes up!" Finally, she looked over at him. "You're an asshole."

"Part of my charm," he replied with a smirk.

With a disgusted roll of her eyes, Cress turned back to her computer screen.

The professor walked to the front of the room to explain the basics of the class – they would work alone on the online program they'd purchased for the course. They could help each other or ask him for help, but it was mostly an at-your-own-pace class, though attendance would be taken regardless.

Carswell leaned over to her, "See? Easy A."

"Stop talking to me."

* * *

><p>Cress threw her backpack onto the prison cot the university called a bed. "I have the worst luck!"<p>

"Me too!" Iko whined. "There are no cute people in my classes!"

Cress started rifling through her stuff, looking for the books she'd need for her next class. "That one guy Annalise was telling us about – Carswell Thorne, or whatever? Stars, his name _sounds _like it comes from a rich playboy. Ugh! He sat right next to me in my Computer Apps class!"

"Is he as cute as she made him seem?" Iko asked, her interest piqued.

Cress didn't reply, pressing her lips into a line as she switched out her books. If she said yes, she would be ashamed. If she said no, she'd be lying.

Iko cackled. "Oh, that's too good. Just remember," she cleared her throat and did a bad imitation of Annalise's voice, "If you don't want your heart shattered into a million pieces, don't talk to him!" She broke into a fit of giggles.

Cress rolled her eyes, "Don't worry, I fully intend on doing just that."

* * *

><p>On Wednesday, Cress was less than thrilled to have to put up with him again. The idea of spending an entire semester next to someone so terrible made her feel sick, but there were no open seats and she knew already the unwritten rule that where you sit on the first day of class is your seat for the rest of the semester.<p>

Therefore, she set her stuff on the floor and took her seat, logging into her computer. She stiffened whenever she heard the door swing open for someone to come in and, as if on cue, he walked in 6 minutes before the start of class.

"Hey!" He said, sitting down.

She swiveled her head towards him, "I'm just gonna start off with this: Don't speak to me."

He stitched his eyebrows together, "Aw, c'mon. I don't even know your name!"

Clenching her jaw, she turned to him again, "Crescent. Now leave me alone."

"Cress! That's cute."

"_Crescent_," she repeated, her voice harsh, not looking at him this time.

"Either way, it's an adorable name."

Her shoulders tensed, "Thanks. Stop talking to me."

Carswell set his elbow on the table and rested his chin atop his fist, "Can't we be friends, Crescent?"

Something inside of her snapped and she jerked around to face him. "You know, you act like being an asshole is so charming, but it's really not. It isn't. You just trick girls into thinking it's charming so you can take them home for a few days, make them think you'll change for them. Then you break their hearts and toss them to the side like it's nothing. That's not okay. That's not cute or charming or whatever you think you are. At least do me the favor of not trying your tricks on me." She turned back to her computer and inhaled a long breath. "For the third time today, don't speak to me."

Carswell sat back, thinking that maybe he felt a bit crushed. He smirked.

_Nah_.

* * *

><p>Cress was untangling the knots in her headphones – which she'd just bought solely for that class – when Throne waltzed in. She rolled her eyes to herself and plugged them into her phone, pulling up her music app.<p>

"Hey, Crescent." He sat down and leaned over, resting his chin in his hand. "Now, don't take this the wrong way, but your chest looks _great _in that top."

She scoffed and shook her head, sticking her headphones in and opting to completely ignore him for the rest of forever, hopefully.

* * *

><p>"I'm-I, um, I'm not-I don't really do this too often, but I-I'm sorry for being so rude to you, Crescent."<p>

Cress never thought she would ever see Carswell Thorne knocked down a peg, but here he was, apologizing to her! She could've screamed with glee, though most of her reply to him was more akin to incoherent babbling.

"Just–just, try… try not to be such a jerk all of the time."

Before she knew it, the tension between them had all but disappeared and it almost didn't feel bad to be near him. Then, he was asking her for help – something about how he didn't plan on _ever_ needing to use a spreadsheet.

A little spark of hope jumped up in her stomach, but she extinguished it immediately.

_I did not change him_, she thought to herself. _He just needs help, is all!_

Unfortunately, she didn't realize that the spark hadn't been completely extinguished.

* * *

><p>Carswell Thorne never left a party alone. There was always some girl clinging to him when he walked out, a bedmate for the evening.<p>

But that girl, that ridiculous girl who shouldn't have such an effect on him, she'd made him feel like maybe he should go home alone. So there he was, laying in bed and staring at the dark ceiling and trying to wrap his mind around why she'd affected him like that.

Andrew had already told him all about how he was screwing everything up by caring about what Cress thought of him.

"You're gettin' soft on me, man," he'd said. "What did we say? No relationships in undergrad, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"That chick wasn't even that cute. We'll go to another party next weekend and you'll get back on your game, right, bro?"

"Right."

Andrew hadn't at all been convinced.

* * *

><p>"Carswell!" He recognized the high-pitched voice a little too easily and, suddenly, Charlotte was at his side, all fluttery lashes and dazzling smiles. "You never found me again at the party. I thought you were going to… give me a ride home."<p>

He cleared his throat, "Oh, Charlotte, right?"

"Charlie," she replied, narrowing her eyes at him. "I told you that you can call me Charlie."

"Right. Look, I got tired and I went home. It's nothing against you."

She crossed her arms and clenched her jaw, "Wow, you're _such _a jerk," and stormed off.

Carswell heaved a sigh and turned to head to class. From across the sitting area of the library, he caught Cress's eye. When he noticed her, she dropped her head back behind her computer.

She was glad he couldn't see her, too, because she had a furious blush on her cheeks. She realized then that what he had told her in class wasn't a lie.

He really seemed to be bored of the girls who followed him everywhere, who always tried to capture his attention.

And there it was again. That spark of hope. Cress felt nothing but frustration with herself as she smothered the feeling again. She would not fall into that trap. She would not.

* * *

><p>Iko's cup fell from her hand, its contents splashing up all over her boots. "You did <em>what<em>?"

Cress took a small step backwards. "I fell into his trap. We're going on a date..."

"I thought you said you wouldn't talk to him!"

She flinched from the shout, though it was nearly drowned out by the music pulsing through the speakers all around the frat house. "I know, I know, I know! But you should've seen him-"

"He's going to break your heart."

"But he might not."

"Look, Cress. I love you. You're like a sister to me, you have been since we met in high school. I'm telling you, this won't end well. I'm just trying to look out for you."

Cress chewed on her lip for a moment, "Well, it's too late now. I won't get attached, okay? It's just a date. I don't have to marry the guy."

Iko replied with a heavy sigh, "Fine! But if he breaks your heart, I'm gonna have to kill him."

She smiled, "I wouldn't have you any other way, Iko."


	3. Chapter 3

_God_, why did she have to be so small?

Iko's dress fit her perfectly – except for the fact that it was supposed to be mid-thigh length and was instead almost to her ankles.

She grimaced at her reflection and turned toward her roommate, who was eyeing her with just as much distaste.

"Far be it from me to want to actually know the answer to this," Cress said, "but do you have something shorter…?"

Iko sighed. "Just, hold on. I'll be right back."

She got up to leave, shutting the front door a little too loudly. Cress just shrugged it off – Iko was good at just disappearing at inopportune moments – and then peeled off the too-long dress, tossing it into the "no" pile, which was the only pile on her bed.

Cress dug through her closet for the fourth time, still trying to figure out why the hell she agreed to a date with Carswell Thorne. There was such a good chance that he would break her heart into little pieces. But that was only if she would let him, and she… she wouldn't. It wouldn't be worth it.

Still, she had no idea what they would be doing. She was pulling a sweater off of a hanger when Iko burst through the door, a dress folded over her arm.

Instinctively, Cress threw her arms around herself. "Uh, you could've knocked. I'm half-naked here!"

"I'm aware," said Iko. She shoved the dress at Cress. "Try this on."

Grumbling, Cress pulled the sapphire dress over her head. The A-line skirt fell just to her knees and it was sleeveless, coming in tight at her waist.

"Oh, I _knew _it would be a perfect fit!" Iko clapped her hands. "And it brings out your eyes!"

"Where did you get this?" she asked, surveying herself in the mirror.

Iko just waved her off. "A friend down the way. Look! It looks so good on you!"

She chewed her lip. "D-d-do you think he'll like it?"

"I think he'll love it!"

"I might throw up."

Iko jumped onto her bed and crossed her legs. "You like him, right?"

"I think? Ugh… maybe."

Iko pursed her lips and inclined her head, waiting.

"Right."

"And you have me on speed dial if he ends up being an asshole, right?"

"Right."

"Then you've nothing to worry about!"

* * *

><p>He could feel Andrew glaring at him.<p>

"A picture might last longer," Carswell muttered.

Andrew scoffed. "I can't believe you're going on a date with a _freshman_. They're a little too naïve. Though I suppose they're easier to convince to, you know." Carswell caught his roommate's eye in the mirror and he winked.

Carswell sighed and adjusted his jacket. "It's not like that with Cress."

"This is just wrong. What's so special about her?"

"Can we not get into this again?"

Andrew rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I'm gonna head out. There's a party tonight, in case she ends up being a total bitch."

"Call me if you need a ride," Carswell said, just as the door slammed shut.

Rolling out his shoulders, he stared at his reflection. He put on a half-smirk. "I look _good_."

He couldn't ignore the nervous edge to his tone.

* * *

><p>He pulled in front of her apartment building at 2:59. He felt <em>nervous<em>, which was not a common emotion for Carswell Thorne and he didn't like it. Not one bit. With a deep breath, he got out of his car and made his way to her front door.

He knocked twice before someone opened the door – the girl that Cress was always with. Nearly his height with brown skin and blue braids and a perpetually excited grin.

"She's just finishing up getting ready!" she said, gesturing for him to come in.

Carswell felt like he was picking her up from her parents' house with the way that her roommate was looking at him.

He wet his lips, anxious. "So, uh, we haven't been formally introduced."

"I'm Iko!" She leaned over and rested her chin in her palms. "And don't worry, I know just about everything I need to know about you."

_Damn it, Annalise_. "Oh, well, anyway. I'm Carswell."

Her glaring smile persisted.

"Thanks, mama Iko," said a small voice from a doorway.

Carswell jumped to his feet at the sight of her creeping out of the bedroom. She was wearing a blue dress and white flats and her hair braided and the shyest smile on her face.

Aces and _spades_, she was beautiful.

He calmed himself and put on his best Carswell Smile. "Wow," he said. "You look great, Crescent."

She blushed. "Thank you. You clean up nice, Carswell."

He passed a glance to Iko, who was still staring at him with that unmoving smile, and gestured toward the door. "So, uh, my car is running."

"Oh, right. We should go." She patted Iko on the head as she walked by and Carswell opened the front door for her.

"Remember what I told you!" Iko called after them as he shut the door.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets as they walked out to his car, afraid to even accidentally touch her. He briefly wondered what Iko had told her, but he didn't try to entertain the thought. He was nervous and it was terrible.

As they started driving, she glanced over at him. "You know, you can call me Cress. If you want."

Carswell tried not to smile too much. "I like Crescent. And, hey, you can call me Thorne. If you want."

"You go by your last name?"

He shrugged. "Only to important people. Sounds more official."

She giggled. "So, Thorne. Where are you taking me on this fine Saturday afternoon?"

"The museum. The Museum of Science has a really cool Triceratops exhibit that I want to see." He chuckled. "Is that weird?"

After ten seconds of her not responding at all, he glanced over to see her smiling wildly.

"You okay, Crescent?"

It took another ten seconds for her to regain her composure. "Yeah. I just really love museums."

A ping of pride hit Carswell. "Really? Huh. Cool. Have you been to the Museum of Science?"

"No. I haven't been to a museum since I was a kid." The smile in her voice had disappeared. "Well, I went to one in elementary school, but that was a Children's Museum. It's different."

He slid his gaze to her. "So how do you know that you love them?"

"I just do."

* * *

><p>She really, really did.<p>

It was really hard for Carswell to impress her when she knew so much about the exhibits already.

Even the Triceratops exhibit he had been looking forward to.

She clasped her hands in front of her and her smile could've blinded the sun itself. "Did you know," she said, "that a Triceratops's third horn is actually made from the proteins found in human fingernails? So, it's not really useful and not really a horn! And did you know that scientists have found that T-Rex's likely fed on them from time to time?"

"N–"

"–Also, their skulls are 1/3 the size of their body!"

Carswell blinked. "No. I did not know those things."

Maybe it was _her_ impressing _him_.

"I hope I'm not boring you." She laughed a soft, adorable laugh. "I had a dinosaur phase a few years ago. It was weird."

Maybe she was absolutely _perfect_.

"That's not weird. That's actually… kind of cool."

She beamed, before she blushed and turned back towards the skeleton of the dinosaur. "Th-thanks."

Her face still furiously red, he reached over and tested the waters with a small nudge of her arm. It was hard to just try and hold her hand when she was an entire foot shorter than him, so he had to just bump her arm until she got the hint and lifted her hand enough so he could hold it. When she offered it to him, he slid his fingers between hers, his heart pounding.

This was strange. This was new. This was good.

When she interlaced her fingers with his, his stomach did a somersault. "They've got some Pterodactyl eggs in the next exhibit. Wanna go check them out?"

"Uh, _yeah_!"

* * *

><p>"So how many of your dates have you taken to the museum?" she asked as they made their way to the pizza parlor a few streets over.<p>

He ran his thumb over the back of hers, giving her goose bumps. She did her best not to blush. "None, actually. They were never really that serious, you know?"

That floored her just a bit. "What do you mean, serious?"

"Aces, you're really gonna hate me if I explain it."

"Don't you think we're past that?" she said, giving his hand a squeeze.

He chuckled. "It really does sound bad, but if you insist." He sucked in a long breath. "I haven't dated a girl seriously – I mean, and this is the bad part, they were more like conquests. Who could I score next, you know?" He groaned. "It really is awful."

Cress looked up at him. "And I'm not a conquest?"

"No." He glanced at her. "You aren't at all."

"What will all the girls at school think of me when they realize _I _changed Carswell Thorne?"

He nudged her with his elbow. "Are you proud of that revelation, or no?"

"I haven't decided yet." She hip-checked him. "Leaning more towards the latter, but this date isn't over yet."

He smiled, and her heart stalled. He was really handsome when he smiled like that.

"I'm glad to see I'm winning your favor."

"Like I said, this date isn't over yet." She was kind of glad about that fact, too.

The pizza parlor was pretty nice for looking more like a hole-in-the-wall sort of place. It was said to be one of the best in the city, and it was a place she'd been wanting to try since she first heard about it at the beginning of the semester.

They both ordered two slices and a drink and took a seat in a corner booth.

Cress pushed her long braid behind her shoulder so it wouldn't get in the way, glancing at him. "So, what are you studying, exactly?"

"Aerospace Engineering."

She gaped at him. "No way."

"Yes way." He beamed, and it was dazzling. "I'm really interested in the prospect of spaceships, you know? Just think of the possibilities!"

She nodded. "That's amazing."

"What about you? What're you in for?"

"Computer Science." She dropped her eyes to her plate, picking at the cheese on her pizza. "I've always been really good at computers."

Swallowing a bite, he cocked his head to the side. "Like, fixing them?"

She nodded, nibbling at a slice.

"Hardware or software?"

Cress looked back up at him. "S-software. I'm mostly self-taught, so I have to go through all of these stupid beginners' courses because none of the professors thought I could handle jumping into advanced courses."

"That sucks. But, hey! Just think! If you could've gone on to higher levels, you never would've met me!" He winked.

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

He laughed and she delighted in the way it sounded. "You're fun, Crescent. I like you."

Heat flooded her face. "Thanks."

He took a quick drink. "It's strange, you know. I didn't know I was capable of having genuine feelings for a girl. Not yet, at least."

"Oh, you meant, like… you _like _me." She was doing her best to be nonchalant, but she just felt like an idiot.

His chuckle was more like a hiccup. "Yeah. I did."

She chewed her lip. "I think the worst part is that I like you, too."

His eyes lit up and his smile widened and Cress nearly melted.

* * *

><p>He pulled in front of her apartment building and she unbuckled her seatbelt. She turned in the seat to face him. "I had a lot of fun today, Thorne."<p>

He grinned. "I had a lot of fun, too." He wet his lips. "Do you think we could do it again sometime?"

Cress tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Y-yeah. I'd like that."

He wanted to kiss her. For all the stars, he wanted to kiss her so badly.

She bit her lip. "I'll see you in class Monday?"

"Yeah," he whispered.

When she smiled at him, her blue eyes shining in the lights from his dashboard, he took it as an invitation. He leaned in and he could tell that she was holding her breath.

Just as his lips closed in on hers, she turned her head, and they brushed her cheek instead.

"S-sorry," she mumbled as he pulled back.

He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. "No, don't worry about it." He reached over and squeezed her hand. "I'll see you in class on Monday."

"Goodnight, Thorne."

He lifted her hand, pressed his lips against the knuckles. "Goodnight, Crescent. It was a pleasure."

She blushed. "The pleasure was all mine."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: I can't believe I wrote a 3rd part to this trainwreck of a fic. I can't even believe I wrote a second part. But it's fine! Cresswell dates are everything I'm here for. Okay. That's all. This fic is over. Don't look at me. I'm sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

He wrapped his arms around her. She was so small, he'd almost forgotten. "I've missed you, gorgeous." He kissed the top of her head.

"And I've missed you!" She giggled, pushing herself up onto her toes and pecking him on the jaw.

He sat on his bed and pulled her onto his lap. "I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier and help you move in."

Cress pushed his hair back and planted a kiss on his forehead. "I don't mind. Iko was already there, so she helped." She strung her hands around his neck and grinned at him. "So, what are we gonna do to make up for not seeing each other during winter break?"

"I was thinking about that, actually." He adorned her face with a few kisses before continuing. "How do you feel about a road trip this weekend?"

"A roadtrip? To where?"

"Baltimore." She opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off. "It's only six hours! And the National Aquarium is really amazing, I hear, and I've been working all winter to be able to take you there."

She blushed. Aces, she was adorable. "Really?"

"Really."

"But six hours is a long drive by itself. Twelve hours in a single day – on top of the visit – is a bit much."

His stomach plummeted. Here came the part he was dreading. "About that. I, uh, found a hotel…"

The color drained from her face. "Thorne-"

"-It's not like that, Cress. The room has two beds."

She laughed, relieved. "Oh, stars. Okay. Okay. Fine. I can help pay for gas and I'll buy all of my own food, of course."

He shook his head. "This is my idea and I'm covering all of it."

She tensed. "Thorne, no."

"Cress, yes."

"That's so expensive, though. Just the gas alone…."

He brushed his fingers through her hair. She'd cut it to her chin over break and she looked simultaneously sophisticated and ravishing. "I told you, I saved up. I've got it all covered. Besides, the hotel is booked and the tickets are bought. We'll be leaving Saturday morning, spending all of Saturday afternoon and evening there, and then we'll be back by Sunday afternoon! What do you say?"

She sighed, resting her temple on his shoulder, her nose brushing the skin of his neck. He shivered. "Fine. Only because I miss you so much."

He chuckled. "That's my girl."

She snaked her arms around his waist. "So, are you getting a new roommate, since your friend moved to that frat house, or whatever?"

"Nope. It's just me in here."

"Sounds lonely."

"It always has been."

She let out a small hum. "I'm tired."

"Nap time?"

She nodded against his shoulder.

He stood up, taking her with him, and lay her on the bed, flicked off the light switch, and then curled in with her.

Cress yawned. "You smell good," she whispered, but she was asleep before he could give a comeback.

She was so beautiful when she was asleep, calm and serene and content. He brushed his knuckles over her jaw. He imagined what it would be like to trail kisses down it, to hold her close and kiss her neck and tell her that he–

Carswell stopped himself before he could let his mind wander anymore.

* * *

><p>She froze as soon as she walked into the classroom.<p>

_Oh no_. _Oh. No._

Hoping she hadn't been spotted, Cress crept to the very last table in the back and slid in.

"Hey, Cress!" Someone shouted from the front of the room.

She reddened, but it's not like he wouldn't eventually see her anyway.

"Cress, come sit here!"

It was her friend, Stephanie. She could feel Andrew staring at her from the table over from where she was. She dragged herself to her feet and walked over. "H-hey, Steph!"

"Hey! I didn't know you were taking Personal Health this semester! You should've texted me!"

She was shaking just slightly. "Haha-oh! I forgot you said you'd signed up!"

Cress risked a glance at Andrew and noted that he was staring–no, glaring–at her. She knew he and Carswell were still kind of friends, so all she did was beg that he didn't talk to her and hoped that he was telepathic.

Her telepathy had lasted throughout Monday and Wednesday, but when she walked into class on Friday, he was leaning over _her _table, laughing and flirting with her friend. Cress immediately felt protective, walking to her seat and slamming her backpack on the table.

Stephanie glanced up. "Oh, Cress! Hey!"

"Hey, Crescent." His voice iced her veins.

"Andrew," she said.

He glanced down at Stephanie before leaning further over to address Cress directly. "So, hey, you and Carswell have, uh, sealed the deal, right?"

Her face heated. "Ex-excuse me? Why don't you ask him?"

"Well, I would." Andrew straightened and shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket. "Except that he's spending too much time with you to talk to me. Clearly you haven't since he's still hauling you around."

Stephanie just giggled. "Oh my god! Are you considering sleeping with Carswell Thorne?"

"No," she growled, glaring openly at Andrew. "We're just dating."

Andrew laughed. "Don't worry, Steph. As soon as she puts out, he's gone. Just like with every other girl."

He walked over to his seat and Cress started to tremble.

Carswell wouldn't do that…. He wouldn't…. He wasn't like that anymore, right?

* * *

><p>Iko jut out her bottom lip. "I can't believe you get to go all the way to Baltimore with Carswell and I'm stuck at the apartment alone and single!"<p>

Cress didn't laugh, shoving another shirt into her small bag. "You'll be fine, Iko. Invite someone over."

"See, the point is, I don't have a _boy _to invite over!"

"Then go find one, Iko," she told her.

Iko plopped down on her bed. "You okay, Cress?"

"Yeah!" She faked a smile. "I'm fine. I'm just… not looking forward to waking up early tomorrow."

Iko seemed to accept it. "Just don't be too loud! I need my beauty rest."

* * *

><p>"Morning, beautiful." Carswell beamed, holding the door open for her.<p>

She groaned. "It's cold."

"My car's nice and warm already!"

"Good," she muttered, sliding in and curling up in the passenger seat.

"Are you excited?" He asked, climbing back in the driver's seat and buckling his seatbelt. "I'm excited!"

She glared at him. "It's six in the morning. Ask me again later."

"So, what's your favorite marine animal?" he asked, not letting up, determined to keep her awake. He loved her when she was asleep, but even more when she was awake.

She groaned and sat up, tucking a leg under her. _Gotcha_. "Octopus."

His face screwed up. "Wait, really?"

"Really. They're cute. And really intelligent. I'm pretty sure I was an octopus in another life. I used to think about it a lot whenever I was in a shitty foster home. I'd make up stories about the things I did and saw, about saving princes and befriending mermaids."

He reached over and took her hand. She hated talking about her childhood, he knew, so he was glad she felt comfortable enough with him to do it. "Have you ever seen an octopus in real life?"

She shook her head.

"Well, you're about to."

When she didn't react to his words, he chewed his lip, stopping at a light. "Are you okay, Crescent?"

She turned to look out the window. "Yeah, I'm just tired."

He squeezed her hand. "We'll stop for food soon. You'll wake right up!"

She didn't reply.

After two hours, she was more awake, singing along to the songs on the radio and dancing in her seat. He joined in when he could.

When an older song came on, he changed the station.

"Hey, I love that song!" she protested.

He grimaced. "Sorry, Cress. Brings back bad memories."

She relaxed in her seat and frowned. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Sorry, I just can't listen to it."

Cress stared out the windshield. "It's okay. We can talk about it if you want."

He chuckled. "Tragic backstory time?"

She punched his shoulder playfully. "Lay it on me, babe."

"When I was 16, back when I considered joining the military instead of going to college, I… met this girl. She was a year older than me and she was perfect in every way I could imagine. I'm talking, I could fall in love with her perfect. Even though this was way before I became the asshole I was last semester, she was still the first girl I'd felt that way about, even for a teenage boy with raging hormones and a mind that just wouldn't quit."

"Is that not the same asshole you were last semester?"

They shared a laugh. "Yeah, but I wasn't so heartless, you know? Anyway, we started dating, because who _wouldn't _want Carswell Thorne, you know?" Cress scoffed. "Six months later, I'm head over heels and she's telling me that she met this college guy at some party."

"She broke your heart."

"Practically shattered it."

Cress hummed.

"I handled it in the worst way, I know, but I'm trying to make up for it now, I suppose."

She let go of his hand and crossed her arms, leaving back in the seat and propping her feet up on the dash. "Yeah."

Carswell sighed. "Anyway… back to today. We're only an hour out. Are you excited now?"

She simply nodded. "Yup!"

* * *

><p>She pressed her face into the glass. "I've always wanted to swim with the dolphins," said Cress. "It's been a dream of mine since I used to pretend that I was an octopus."<p>

He nudged her with his elbow. She leaned back and he pointed at a sign.

She began to squeal immediately.

_FEED THE DOLPHINS! _

_EVERY DAY, 2-4PM!_

_GET UP CLOSE AND PERSONAL WITH OUR MAMMALIAN MARINE LIFE!_

"Oh, I have to do that! What time is it?"

"1:30," he replied.

"Come on!" she all but shouted, "I bet there's already a line!"

There was – it was a Saturday, after all.

Cress was bouncing on her feet the entire 50 minutes that they had to wait their turn. "I can't believe I get to pet a dolphin," she squealed. "It's like a dream come true."

Carswell beamed. "I'm glad!"

She swooped an arm around him and kissed his cheek. "I'm so glad you brought me! This is the greatest date _ever_!"

He grumbled playfully. "You know, all of our other dates are starting to feel pretty bad about themselves."

She jabbed his side. "It's not _my_ fault all our dates somehow end up better than the last one."

"So whose fault is it?"

"Beats me!" She smirked.

Cress rolled up her jeans and stepped into the pool area that she was directed to, Carswell in tow.

"You two were chosen to feed them," said one of the caretakers. "We choose randomly! We're going to direct them to do a trick, and then they'll come to you, and you give them the fish."

"You aren't afraid to touch a fish, are you?" The other caretaker laughed.

"Nope!" Cress picked a disgusting, smelly, dead fish out of the bucket and she was essentially jumping with joy.

The dolphin did a flip, nearly soaking them to the bone. Carswell gave himself a mental pat on the back for thinking to bring a change of clothes with them.

Cress squeaked and when the dolphin pushed out of the water in front of her, she tossed the fish in its mouth. She was all excitement and childish joy as she bent down to pet the dolphin.

"Thorne! C'mon, before our turn's up!"

"I'll pass," he told her. "It's all you, babe."

She made a few cooing noises at the animal before they were sent away.

"That was _amazing_," said Cress as they walked out of their respective bathrooms, having changed into dry clothes.

He grinned. "I'm glad you liked it, Crescent."

"Oh, I loved it. Where next, do you think?"

He flourished an arm towards a sign. "I was thinking, to the octopi."

She grabbed his arm and began to tug him towards the direction that the sign was pointing them to.

On the way, she paused. "Hey, we can go over there and pet sting rays!"

Carswell's stomach turned. "Uh, no. How about we don't do that?"

She poked him. "What, are you afraid, or something?"

"Uh, _yeah_. Those things are terrifying!"

"Nonsense. They're _adorable_! C'mon!" She rushed over and didn't hesitate to stick her hand in the tank, petting one that was sleeping on the sand. "They just feel like slimy rocks! Come _feel them_," she drawled.

"I'm… I'll pass."

"You're boring," she accused. "Seriously, this one's sleeping. And they won't hurt you, anyway!"

He shuffled over and tested the waters first, sticking his fingertips in, and then his fingers, and then his hand. "Oh, aces. I can't believe I'm doing this."

"C'mon. He's right there! Just touch him!"

It _did _feel like a slimy rock. A living, breathing, slimy rock. He stroked the thing once and then retracted his hand. "Okay. I did it. Where's the hand sanitizer?"

Cress laughed and flicked some water onto him. "Okay, loser. Time for octopi!"

He scowled. "_Yay_."

Her face was probably stuck to the glass, her mouth agape in complete childlike wonder. She watched as the octopus squeezed its way through small crevices no more than a single square inch – which should have been impossible for something as big as it was, and it made him feel sick.

"Thorne, are you seeing this?" she asked, her voice distant.

"Yeah, I'm seeing it," he muttered.

"I wish I could pet one of those."

* * *

><p>She frowned. "I don't wanna leave."<p>

"We have to, Crescent. The place is closing in fifteen minutes."

Her shoulders slumped. "Okay, but I have to use the restroom."

"Make it quick."

He began to walk aimlessly around, and he didn't get more than five feet from the restrooms when he got a snapchat from Cress.

He opened it to see a long line of women waiting in front of her for the only four open stalls. He groaned. It would be at least another ten minutes, knowing how women are.

He spotted a gift shop not too far from where he was and a hint of conspiracy rose in the back of his mind.

Sneaking in, he spotted the cephalopod section. There was an array of stuffed octopi. He chose the one that was the size of his torso and plucked it from the shelf, sauntering over to the register. "Just this."

"That for your kid?" the old man asked.

He grinned. "Nah, my girlfriend. She loves these damned things."

"Young love is a beautiful thing," the cashier said, handing Carswell his receipt. "I bet you're one lucky guy."

He smiled. "I am."

When Cress came out of the bathroom, Carswell was doing his best to keep the beast contained behind his back.

She swiped her still-wet hands on her jeans. "Man, I just about burst in there. You didn't get too bored, did you?"

He shook his head. "Not at all. I have something for you."

Her eyes sparkled. "But you've already done so much today!"

"Crescent," he said, "I… I got you this!" He pulled the octopus out from behind his back and she squealed.

"You didn't! _OMIGOSH_! It's so cute! Thank you!" She threw her arms around him. "I'll cherish her forever."

"What'll you name her?"

She blushed. "Little Cress."

* * *

><p>Carswell shoved the pizza box onto the floor and leaned back against the headboard, yawning. "This movie sucks."<p>

Cress chuckled. "I know."

He held his arms open and she crawled into them.

He kissed the top of her head. "I'm really glad you had fun today."

She nuzzled his neck. "I had so much fun. I don't think you could top it."

"Next weekend, we'll just go to the ocean. It's too cold right now, so we'll take a road trip straight south."

"Don't even joke," she muttered. "I hear the dolphins are really close to shore in the mornings. Don't think I won't go swim with them."

"On the contrary, I was kind of hoping you would. I'd take videos and everything."

Her laughter vibrated against his chest. He wondered if she knew just how weak she made him. The things he'd give to just _show _her the effect she had on him.

She sat up and met his eyes. "Don't think we can't do repeats," she said. "I would love to come back here a few more times before you graduate."

He enveloped her in his arms and kissed her. "We will. I promise," he whispered, moving in to kiss her again. He tasted every part of her lips, his tongue dancing across the skin, feeling her.

He loved her. There was no more denying it. He loved her.

Still with their lips pressed together, he lifted up and coaxed her onto her back, his hands staying glued to her waist, taking it slow.

But she started to resist him, her palms against his chest, her lips closed off.

He pulled away. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not... I'm not ready."

He sat back, dropping his arms away from her. "Okay. I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry, Thorne, I just… I'm not ready." She let out a whimper, scrambling off of his bed.

"You don't have to apologize, Crescent. I'd never try to get you to do anything you didn't want to do."

She sat on her own bed and pulled her knees to her chest. "I know."

"I'm sure you're tired," he said. "Want me to shut off the lamp?"

Cress shook her head, and a glimmer of a tear caught in the light.

His heart sank. "Crescent? What is it?"

She said something, but it was muffled by her arms.

"I can't hear you," he said, his voice soft.

She lifted her head, and he could see tears brimming her eyes. "I'm not–I don't want to be another notch in your belt, Thorne."

He blinked, panic rising in his gut. "It's not like that, Crescent. You know it's not like that."

She sucked in a breath. "Andrew's in one of my classes. He said–he said that this time wouldn't be any different, that you'd leave as soon as you'd gotten what you wanted. I know we've been together for a while now, but I still feel like I'm just another conquest, that you've only stuck around so long because you know you're starting to break down my barriers. I'm afraid, Thorne."

He sank down onto his bed and pushed his hands through his hair. "Crescent, listen. It's not like that. It's never been like that with you. I don't even really talk to Andrew anymore. He's no longer any kind of influence on me."

She swiped her wrist across her nose. "Stars, I'm so stupid."

"No, you're not." He stood up again, but made no movement towards her, afraid she would fall apart. "Cress–what that was just now, what I was trying to do–it wasn't just me trying to score." He rubbed his fingers across his brow. "It was just–I just… I didn't want you to find out like this."

Her gaze moved to him now, fearful.

"I love you, Crescent. I love you, and I never thought it was possible. But I do. So much. You might not believe me, but it's true. I wanted to tell you earlier today, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I'm afraid, too. I thought maybe I was reading you wrong, and I didn't want you to feel like it was too soon to feel that way. I didn't have another choice, though, did I?"

She rubbed her eyes until they were red, but the tears were gone. "Y-you love me?"

"Yeah."

She choked, but it came out more like a laugh. "I feel like a jerk."

"You had every reason to doubt me," he said. "I do wish you would've told me sooner, but I understand."

She pushed her legs out and then stood up, using the back of her hand to mop up the rest of the tears that wet her cheeks. Her ocean blue eyes found his and she took a deep breath. "I love you, too."

His heart somehow found its way back into his chest. "Thank the stars," he breathed.

Cress covered the two steps worth of distance between them and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you."

He hugged her back, held her tight. "I'm sorry for scaring you."

She pulled out of his arms and climbed her hands up to his neck, pushing herself up onto her toes and kissing him. She pulled away and then stared intently into his eyes. "Can I lay with you?"

He smirked, though he couldn't deny that a subtle kind of warmth was filling his chest. "Why, Crescent. Don't you know the many different ways that could be taken?"

She did not hesitate. "Yes."

He sat on the bed and pulled her onto his lap, kissing her again, trailing his lips down her jaw, across her neck, his hands frozen around her waist. "I love you," he whispered again. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

She ran her fingernails across his scalp, goose bumps flooding his skin. Giggling, she grabbed fistfuls of his hair and gently tugged his head back so he would look at her. She planted her lips onto his. "And I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: I can't believe I let you people talk me into writing another chapter. AND IN A SINGLE DAY, AT THAT. THIS NEVER HAPPENS. But this will NOT END UP LIKE UNCHARTED and this really is the last part of this and I swear, if anyone asks for more, I'm going to just quit writing altogether. (Okay, I won't do that, but just know that this is **really **the end of this fic.)


End file.
